New Year, New Love
by PablotheUnicorn13
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, and the gang face bullies, drama, and all other fun stuff you come to in high school. While falling in love. R&R. Better than it sounds.
1. School Days and a Best Friend

**So I am back with another story. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

_I'lll misbehave if it turns you on. No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies. If you don't like the truth. I don't wanna be bad. I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you. Well, I just wanna be bad enough. _

My alarm clock went off waking me up for the start of a new day, as a senior, with my four brothers. I got up and walked to the shower only to find the door locked.

"Malcolm! Hurry up, I don't have all day." My littlest brother, Ryland, yelled.

"I'm doing my hair. Hold on!" Malcolm yelled back.

Therefore, I went to my bathroom, took a shower, changed into a Mindless Behavior tank top with a leather jacket, and ripped skinny jeans, a Victoria Secret backpack, my owl necklace, and a love bracelet. My shows were American flag converse. I walked outside to my beat up, Ford truck and made my way to Goode High School.

When I got there, I saw my Thalia wearing a Ramones t-shirt, acid wash jeans, black leather boots, a studded rivet bracelet, and storm cloud earrings. Her brother Jason got out of her red convertible along with her. Next to her car, Juniper got out wearing a one shouldered, yellow, ruffled, tiered dress, with green ballet flats, and Chanel earrings and three heart rings. Then there came Grover in the car with Percy, Nico, and Bianca. Who was wearing a flowered dress, peep toe, tied up wedges, a flower clutch, gold bangles, and a necklace with wings on it?

We went on into the school and got our schedules. I had all the same classes with Percy.

"So do you guys want to do the sleepover at my house this weekend?" Thalia asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"This weekend is good for me but you know my brothers will have to come to. Stupid rule." I replied.

"Yeah save us now. So do you want to come over early Friday and help me set up?"

"No I can't I have dance till nine."

"Oh bummer so that means the real party won't start till ten."

BRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!

The bell sounded and we all headed off to our first classes on the first day.

"Annabeth?" Percy said. I knew him from this summer his Dad and my dad work together so we were best friends. Even though he was a couple months older than I was. Which made him eighteen and I was still seventeen about to turn eighteen in three days.

"Yes." I replied

"Will you show me to our classes? I still don't know my way around fully." He said embarrassed

"Yeah come on." I said and started walking to our first class but little did I know who would have had that class with us.

**Keep going? Stop? In addition, if you want to see the outfits they are on my Polyvore page, which you can get to on my profile. I do not own: Victoria Secret, Ford, or Chanel.**

**Song used: Bad enough for you~ All Time Low**


	2. The B in Classroom 23

**Happy Memorial Day! **

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The worst of all the popular kids in the school all living in there posh houses with there expensive cars and what not. However, what she was wearing was worse. She was wearing a short pink skirt, a black tube top**, **strappy pink wedge heels, with a sleeveless cardigan, and diamond studs. Along with Calypso who did not dress as bad. She was wearing crème trousers, a navy striped shirt, and brown gladiator sandals, with a scarf. Drew and Kelly. The snobby twins whose Daddy pays for everything. They wear everything almost alike. Both of them wearing a strapless flowered dress Kelly's was pink and white with yellow pumps, Drew's was all kinds of blue with white pumps. Both had a clutch tan and dark brown, with heart studs.

"Annie!" The red headed demon yelled across the room.

"Rachel. Do not. Call. Me, Annie!" I said back

"Where have you been? You said you would call me this summer and we would hang out." Rachel said.

"Well I got a little preoccupied with my dad's work. We traveled everywhere." I replied

"Why hullo. Who might you be?" she said going right to Percy

"Uhh... Percy" he said clearly confused.

"Have I seen you around before?" she asked again.

"No his Dad and my dad worked together this summer and we hung out together." I said for him.

"Oh well that is cool." She said getting out a pen and taking his hand writing his number on it. "Call me sometime?"

"No thanks. I don't date people who don't like my best friends." He said back.

"Miss. Dare please go back to your seat and stop bothering Miss. Chase." Mrs. Cuarta said. "So class today we will watch a movie about Lewis and Clark."

**DNOT MNID ME I'M JSUT AN AEWOSME LNIE BERAK TAHT OLNY AEWOSME POELPE CAN RAED (Tell me if you can read this ) **

Finally, lunchtime came and we went to our normal table in the back of the cafeteria. I got the plate full of pizza, salad, pretzels, subs, and cokes for everyone. Everyone being people from earlier and new people such as Silena who was wearing a green heart print dress with a Mickey Mouse tie vest over it, a bowler hat, brown boots, and a purse that had the newspaper headline 'Corgi Eats Queen Handbag'. Along with Clarisse who was wearing a red shirt with a bulldog on it that says cheers, black and white striped shorts, white Toms with writing and hearts on them, and a spiked bracelet. When the end of the day comes Percy walks, me home and we are sitting on my bed doing homework when Percy looked at me and started leaning in and then I started leaning in but then someone walked into the door making us jump far apart. That someone was.…

**Sorry for the late update I spent the night with my cousin and we fought off this annoying kid that you cannot understand and I convinced him that the house was haunted and that we were ghosts and showed him that we could walk thorough walls and then he finally went home but came back two more times to play. **


	3. Authors Note

**I got very, very burnt in my rec ball tourney but we( The Thunderstix) got second place! So this is a Author's Note *hold the groan* for her brothers. She has five of them. So I was thinking the order like this **

**Malcolm Anthony- 21**

**Annabeth Mary- 18**

**Rocky Mark- 17**

**Eli Lee- 16**

**Ryland Micheal- 15**

**So whatcha think 'bout that? **


	4. Sleepovers and Stupid Rules

"What are you doing?" yelled the shell-shocked Ryland.

"Nothing." Percy and I yelled together jumping away from each other with tomato faces.

"That did not look like nothing." He replied wittily.

"Mom! Ryland is in my room!" I yelled.

"Ryland Micheal Chase get out of her room this instant and Annabeth, Thalia called and said that you need to bring your speakers tonight. If you are spending the night your brothers will have to go also, you know the rule." Mom yelled

"But Mom it is just going to Thalia, Silena, Beck, Percy, Nico, Bianca, Grover, Juniper, and all the rest of them." I say

"Well then what is four more people?" she asks using her wise words that makes you want to give into her.

**Don't mind this supermegafoxyawesomehot line break. **

So, after dance I went to Thalia's house. Everyone was already there and so were my brothers.When I walked in they were playing truth or dare.

"Percy, I dare you to finally tell Annabeth that you like her." Silena says.

"And what if I don't like her, what would happen then?"

I have to admit that my face fell when he said that. But I got my smile back and walked into the living room still on a sugar rush from dance.

"Becky! Lena! T! Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled.

"How much sugar did you have?" Clarisse asked.

"Not a lot but Tiffany gave me sugar because she said I was moving slow and to get me to shut up and listen." I giggled.

"Well then let us party!" Thalia yelled.

"Wooohoooo!" everyone yelled together.

So after sitting down and putting my stuff up we started watching The Omen.

"AHHH!" I yelled, with every other girl, clinging to Percy.

"You scared?" he looks at me with that smirk on his face.

"Yeah." I said shamefully while looking down.

"Don't worry, I will protect you from all the scary monsters." He said while flexing and when I giggled he said something that will change my life for ever.

**Thought about stopping it there but I am too nice of a person to be that cruel and I will not be able to update this weekend probably.**

"I love you and I always have." He said pulling me up and excusing us to upstairs.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well of course. So do you mind if I can get a tiny kiss?" he said/asked

"You don't have to ask." I giggled while pulling him in for a gentle, sweet kiss. My second kiss, both with Percy. My life was content.

"So, Annabeth Mary Chase, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked when we pulled away.

"Why, of course sir." I said faking a British accent.

"You're so silly." He said pulling me in for another kiss but we were rudely interrupted when the group of our friends awed (the girls) and patted Percy on the back saying "About time" (the guys).


	5. Another Authors Note Yipee o

So I am soooo sorry but my mom's computer (aka the computer with all my writing) crashed last week or so ago. So I have been without a computer to write on. Sooooo I am saving my money for a computer of my own or something. (Can you type stuff up on an ipad and put it on Fanfiction?) So I will try to update soon but I will still be typing. :) Peace and blessings. \o/

~~~~~~~~~~~~PablotheUnicorn13 


	6. We invited her in and sleepovers

**Annabeth**

"I can't believe he kissed you! I knew it was gonna happen I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." Silena yelled right in my stinking ear.

"Silena I know you are excited but calm down please. Besides I don't think that I can hear out of my left ear anymore." I replied trying to calm the happy, love struck friend down.

After the kiss we decided to play Would You Rather? Not taking turns on who is answering just who is asking.

"Would you rather eat a stick of butter or snort a tablespoon of salt?" Nico asked.

Most answered eat the butter but then there was Ryland who was trying to be macho and said that he would rather snort the salt. So they made him do it. They put tinfoil down on the table then put a tablespoon of salt on it and he snorted it then instantly had a look of pain on his face.

"It burns! Get it out of my nose! It burns!" Him screaming this caused everybody to go find a box of tissues for him to blow his nose. But when he finally got it out of his nose he smiled and said, "That was totally awesome." **(AVPM? Anyone?) **

Then it was Ryland's turn to ask a would you rather question and probably have one of the boys trying to look macho and do it only to backfire on him.

So Ryland took his turn and asked, "Would you rather drink a cup of spoiled milk or pee your pants in public?"

Most of them said pee in your pants in public including me, but then

Nico, he had that dark, sad kid in him come out, said that he would drink the spoiled milk. So he drank some spoiled milk that was, for some reason, was in her fridge. So he drank a gulp and finished the rest of the cup. Then his face started to turn green so we got out of the way and he made a beeline towards the bathroom. We heard retching and then a flush and the door opened and he came out screaming, while kissing everyone on the cheek, "I'm alive, don't worry I had gurgled mouth wash and I'm fine."

So then it was Nico's turn and things turned dark, like seriously the lights went out. We then proceeded to look out side and see that it was storming and there was one person outside walking down the street. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. So we had to invite her in or else I would have lived with the guilt. Just kidding it was Silena who invited her inside, gave her clothes, lit some candles, and our came continued. With Nico going.

"Would you rather have control of the dead or be able to talk to the dead?"

I answered talk to the dead along with Nico. While the rest answered with controlling the dead.

So now it was my turn. And I was thinking of the perfect question when it came to me. "Would you rather have a panic attack at the top of a 75 feet tree or 100 yards in the ocean from the shore?" I asked this because I know that some people are afraid of heights -cough- Thals -cough- and then some people don't like the ocean -cough- Silena -cough-. So there were the obvious answers but then most people answered that they would rather have 'a panic attack at sea because even though you could drown people could get to you faster than if you were at the top of a building', well that is at least what Beck and Percy said.

While making dinner after the lights came back on. I was cutting the potatoes and Silena was making the macaroni and cheese. The boys were out grilling. Don't ask me why all of them were out there something about man talks but really they were having chicken fights in the pool with the other girls so Silena and I were having what she dubbed 'Girl Time'

"So Annie, how was dance practice?" Silena asked.

"Oh, um it was good we finally finished our Alice in Wonderland number. And then we are almost ready for the Jump convention." I replied eager because this was my last year of dance before I could help out and teach my own class even though I helped choreograph the Alice in Wonderland and my own dance with some of the younger girls called Rock the Party.

**Percy**

"So man how are you and Annabeth going?" Beck asked while I was flipping burgers.

"We are good man considering that I have known her since we were in diapers and I am now dating her since I have loved her since I was twelve." I replied

"Guys! Quit talking like a bunch of girls and come join us we were about to play chicken." Thalia yelled and we got lost in a game of chicken me and Thalia winning while Luke was manning the grill. Finally Annabeth came and called us in for dinner. I was nuzzling Annabeth's neck when Nico rudely interrupted. We almost go into a fight until Beckendorf broke us up.

**Annabeth **

So then we finished dinner and went to ask the boys if they were done with the burgers, hot dogs, and brauts and got out the condiments and then sat the Mac and cheese, garlic mashed potatoes, cheesy squash, green bean casserole, and French fries.

Percy then came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. But the moment was shortly ruined by Nico.

"Get a room!" he yelled.

"You're just mad because you don't have a girlfriend." Percy yelled.

"Oh be quiet-" Nico started but interrupted.

"Well doesn't this look delicious girls." Beckendorf said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Thanks sweetie, but really it was all Annabeth she knew most of the recipes." said Silena

"Well I always have to cook at home because these boys don't know how to cook decent food." I replied glaring at the boys that I was related to.

"Yeah well Mom did not teach us how to cook and I beg your pardon but I am an amazing chef. I make a mean bowl of cereal." Malcolm replied only to receive a laugh from the table.

After dinner we set up our sleeping arrangements girls on one side of the room boys of the other. Percy was next to Nico and Luke with Beck and Silena meeting in the middle. I was by Silena and Thalia but the only person not here from earlier was Rachel claming that she had better things to do then hang around with us 'losers; she even asked Percy to join hre but he politely declined and said that he would stay with us because we were better than her and her followers.

When I got up the next morning I saw Percy and Luke cuddled up together and I just had to take a picture they were so cute. I started on pancakes when Nico padded into the kitchen.

"Early riser?" he asked and I jumped.

"Yeah I guess." I replied still a little tired.

"So you saw Luke and Percy to then?" he asked chuckling.

"Yeah I took a picture of it," I said while finishing up the bacon. "So will you help me set this on the table and get them up?"

"Yeah of course."

We ended up waking the rest of the group up by finding Thalia's secret stash of air horns and getting one putting a zip tie on it and sat back and watched the magic happen. It was funny for us but not so much for everyone else. This was the side of Nico that I could relate to the fun childish side not the one with the darkness over glooming him.

When the end of the weekend came no one wanted to leave cause this weekend was the best one we have had in a while. My twenty year old brother hanging out with a bunch of seniors in high school. But we unfortunately had to go back to school but we had no problem with that. After this weekend nothing could stop us except for maybe… one thing.

**So I will try to update tomorrow possibly. Thanks for sticking with me all this time. It really means a lot. Great guys you are going to make me cry. :''( just kidding well maybe not. Thanks so much for the reviews they are almost as good as candy and I do like candy like seriously I ate a whole bag of starburst jelly beans in one day. **

**PablotheUnicorn13 with love**


End file.
